


Secrets

by Draconizuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fem Kili, Original Character(s), Other, Wolf Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the idea of Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf. </p><p>Thorin has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon me for the mistakes, english is not my native language. I hope you enjoy.

"Everyone have their secrets," Balin said, walking out the door leaving a thoughtful Thorin behind.

' Secrets', he thought. He was growing tired of those. All full-moon nights, having to come home to Balin to hide. His family did not know of his secret. Thorin was aware of his animal condition and feared that one night he may hurt someone innocent, because the beast he changed into never had a relationship with someone.

He was ultimately alone. Dis was his sister and his nephews Fili and Kili, an ever somber case to him. Only Balin and Dwalin , who worked in the woods, Balin being retired, and Dwalin, his brother known for his bravery, were lumberjacks. Both of which were his best friends. Thorin liked to smoke and talk to Dwalin, and Balin made him feel less like a wolf.  
His family affairs rarely went into personal matters with Dis, and Fili, his eldest nephew was his apprentice as a village blacksmith. Already Kili, was his youngest nephew, smart and bright, got a good reputation being a hunter and uses a red cape, given to him by her mother, who before that was given to by his grandmother, and so on. Nobody understood very well why Kili received it. It was an heirloom reserved to being passed down to just the women of the family. But Thorin thought it irrelevant since Dis had only male children and no females. Still, he thought it odd that Kili had a certain special glow that made Thorin overprotective.

The noise of a twig breaking outside pulled Thorin out of his reverie. His first thought it was Balin or Dwalin returning to the cabin in the woods, where he was, but Thorin realized that the smell was not Balin nor Dwalin. The smell that he got was completely different, it was softer and mingled with the smell of honey and blackberries. This was different, not normal at all, and it made Thorin apprehensive. Perhaps they were just having a visitor.

' Who would visit Balin and Dwalin at the time? ' Thorin thought . Already seeing the moon rise and cover the evening in hues of red and orange. He got up from where he sat. He hid himself away from the windows, hiding in the shadows of the house. He decided he would just observe as smell of the stranger grew stronger.

Thorin does not usually smell something so attractive. It makes him think of the smell of food the stranger perhaps is carrying, but that isn’t right, he realizes that no, it’s not food that he is smelling, but it is skin, someone’s personal scent. Thorin cowered in his worn cloak squatting in the darkness, feeling the wolf coming, the transformation soundlessly.  
It hurts, but he tries to resist. He endures the pain, but it only seems to make him dizzy and the smell from the creature approaching the front door did not help his swimming head. Someone stops and slams the door firmly.

OCD , OCD , OCD !

Silence.

Thorin sighs, but soon becomes tense, his transformation begins and he looks through the window, seeing the large moon of blood red on the dark sky. It’s a full moon and it’s late at night. To make matters worse he realizes that the person did not leave, that intoxicating smell that attracts both his sides, is still there, he heard a jingling sound and tenses.

'Keys? Who would have the house keys of Balin and Dwalin? ! ? ' cried Thorin's thoughts. The click of a key in the lock, making Thorin rise in anxiety. He slowly approaches the door. Claws ready to strike as soon as his prey came into sight.

The door opens and Thorin surges forward. He grabbed the intruder, slamming them into the wall and growling like a beast. Looking into the brown eyes that stared with the same firmness and ferocity that Thorin had. The basket that held goods, fell to the ground. Thorin grabbed the waist of the relatively thin stranger and realized while holding firmly the red hood they wore. It was identical to Kili’s. Thorin ‘s eyes widened. Clear, deep blue, fixed on chocolate eyes. He examined the stranger’s face. He was looked down seeing the protruding breasts that seemed to jump off the tunic while being crumpled against his own chest. It was a young woman, not Kili.

' Who is she?' Thorin stared in surprise and and shock, with an air of fear, until the silence was broken.

" Who are you? " Thorin ‘s voice was hoarse and strong.

The girl’s eyes widened in an expression of surprise. She grabbed his shoulders, as if to get away, but remained still. Then she spoke softly.

"Do you not recognize me?" She blushed. She lowered her head as if someone were to punish her.

"I do not remember you. I do not know who you are." Thorin found this to be strange, but he couldn’t think past the young woman in his arms. It did not last more than a few seconds, before the young woman took a knee to the intimate parts of Thorin and pushes him back to the table. She pulled a knife from her belt and placed it against Thorin’s neck, holding her neck tightly. She had almost masculine firmness to her grip, if not for her feminine features. She roared like a fierce lioness.

" WHO ARE YOU , AND WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOUSE OF THE LORD BALIN , AND LORD Dwalin ? ! ? "  
Thorin’s cloak fell from his head, revealing his face to the young and fierce intruder. Thorin had no words . His blue eyes always fixed on chocolate eyes . Suddenly the young woman’s eyes widened in an expression of terror.

" THO - THORIN ? " She almost screamed, fumbling and falling back, tripping over the basket lying on the floor and going to the ground . She groaned and tried to get up with difficulty, frightened.

Thorin, not sure what to do, as he was very confused, grabbed the girl’s arm and pulled her up to her feet.

"How’d you know my name? " Thorin cupped her face staring at her.

The young woman looked panicked, and was trying to think of what to say. Soon her with fear in her eyes, grabbed the arm that forced her to face him .

"I-I heard … the … uh … you - Uncle."

"Uncle?" Thorin ‘s eyes narrowed.

"Dwalin!" Her eyes widened, but he spoke firmly.

Thorin held with both hands on the girl’s face staring at her more and more. Then he realized, his claws. Quickly he turned away from the young woman, but did not realize that she took his cloak completely, revealing his body half turned wolf.

He had black patches of fur, peppered with silver like his hair. There was hair on their legs and arms, and on the chest. Thorin was naked beneath his cloak and completely embarrassed. And before he could take back the cloak from the hands of the young woman, he felt a great pang in his spine, making Thorin drop to his knees and then on his hands. He arced back and groaned in pain. It was a terrible pain.

The young woman stood helpless holding the cloak tightly. She moved forward, worried, and Thorin flinched, still moaning in pain. She got on her knees watching the suffering, feeling helpless. She watched his skin pull and distort. She saw the end of his spine a tail began to emerge. Thorin stifled a groan and snorted, grabbing the girl’s waist tightly. She was startled, but Thorin held firmly on, his body trembling.

Thorin slipped slightly pressing his face against her soft thigh. She hugged him back tightly, holding him.

" Shhhhh … I’m here … shhhhhhh " she soothed.

The smell was delicious helping to sooth him, but the pain was terrible. His scream of pain was muffled against the soft tissue of the thigh of the young woman. She shivered, but did not retreat. Soon he felt the pain slowly disappearing, but also his consciousness. He was weak and the transformation would consume him for 7 long days and this was just the first day of transformation. Nothing worse than feeling pain, hallucinating, and losing consciousness in the arms of a young woman he does not even know the name of.

He tried to speak, but all that came out was a murmur of suffering. The girl released some of her grip so he could speak clearly. And so he did, he spoke with a voice scratchy and weak.

" … What’s your name?" he lifted his head a little, dizzy barely able to speak right.

She was silent for a moment and said slowly, but Thorin could not hear, he fainted in the arms of the young woman, without knowing her name.

 

***

to be continued… (*-*)


	2. Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for the mistakes, english is not my native language. I hope you enjoy.

" Kili … " She said, unaware that his uncle had fainted in his arms. 

Kili made a face of fear, for having revealed his name while being female. He felt the body of his uncle give and Kili held with all his strength. His eyes widened the dead weight of his uncle made him realize that Thorin had fainted.

Kili gently settled Thorin down and smiled softly moving hands on the sides of the body of his uncle whom had seemed to have changed into a more wolf like form. He felt the soft fur between the toes, ran his fingertips over furry ribs. Kili placed his chin on the back of his hand while closely examining the new structure that had developed. He slid his delicate, female, fingers to the base of Thorin’s spine. He wrapped his fingers around the fluffy tail and slid his hand to the hairy tip. It was rather surprising how soft the fur was and he had to admit, it was incredibly beautiful. ‘Wolf,’ Kili thought.

Kili grabbed the limp body of his uncle and tried to turn him, but he was heavy . He braced himself as best as he could, using more force he managed to turn the body of his uncle. He took the head of his uncle and put it in his lap, brushing back the long strands of silver and black hair out of the werewolf’s face. He ran his fingers through the ears, now pointed and smiled.

"So that’s your secret, uncle Thorin?" Kili covered Thorin with his worn robe and rubbed softly over the material trying to warm up his uncle. "I just hope you had not heard my name … I do not have much creativity to lie about it. Must be because of mother forceing me to stay home during these periods." He gave a soft laugh and looked out the window. Being a girl with male thoughts and mannerisms was not a good thing to have in a small village.

Kili still remember the day he was cursed by a witch in the forest, who had offered him some delicious sweets.

She claimed that Kili had seduced her daughter and that she had killed herself in the name of love. Before dying she had wrote a letter describing the love of her life, she said, he had chocolate eyes and hair of the same color. Who wore a bow and a quiver of arrows and used to hunt in that forest. The letter described the voice, and how it was seductive and had lead her to bed him and that voice had made her so happy. Also described was every detail of the night he took her to be his lover.

The witch pointed to Kili as she spoke about how he had deflowered her daughter and that the girl had been so sad that she had taken her own life after learning that he had chosen to marry another.

Meanwhile Kili choked on the candy the witch had given him, trying to say that it was not him who had done such a terrible thing. When the witch recited the curse in an unknown tongue, he tried to spit the candy out, but it was to late and he had swallowed most of it. Kili breathlessly tried to speak but nothing had come out, then all he could do was scream.

"IT WAS NOT ME!" He turned red with the effort, but worse than the of his throat scratching and tearing were the words of the curse.  
"You, who broke the hearts of those who love you, curse you! May you be a woman and suffer all night of the moon, bloody in pain of this affliction! May you feel the pain of rejection from women and men!"

Kili widened his eyes, falling down on his knees before the witch. Distressed he looked back at her and firmly saying.

"It was not me …"

She looked with hatred for the young and spoke roughly.

"You can not prove this! It was you!"

"No!! I have not touched your daughter! Impossible!"

"Bullshit! " She yelled hitting Kili in the face.

Kili holding his cheek that stung from the slap. He stood up angrily and grabbed her arms tightly. And with the same force and stared, “I could not have deflowered your daughter!”

"Prove it was not you, you filth! " She fiercely struggled to free herself from his grip.

Kili had to hit the witch with what little strength he had as he rapidly started to feel weak. His legs wobbled and he almost fell on his knees before the woman who wants to make him suffer so badly. He leaned against the witch with all the strength he had left and put his forehead to hers. He looked into her eyes and spoke only of his humble secret.

"I. .. I ‘m a virgin … I could not … have deflower your daughter. .. I have never touched someone in such a way." His shame was immense and he was panting with the effort to keep himself from falling. He hoped that the witch believed his words. He wanted to keep talking, to explain more but the witch took his face between her hands and licked his face.  
Kili pulled away and realized she had deliberately acquired his taste, and by her expression, was analyzing it. She took his arm and sniffed deeply, her eyes widening . Kili was also wide-eyed, motionless. He did not know how to react to any of this.

The witch hold on his arm was strong, enough to make Kili grunt in pain. Kili almost whimpered, then heard the quavering voice of the witch.

"Virgin … " She pulled at him and stared.

Kili was even more embarrassed, he wanted to sneak in a hole to hide. The witch continued.

"You stink of virginity … huh! " She smiled nervously.

"I already know! Stop repeating it, please! " Kili was angry, she released him and he fell on his back. He felt horrible, he was starting to sweat from the hex.

"But if it’s not you…, I obviously made a mistake!" The witch declared, as if to herself. She seemed surprised and anxious propping herself up against a big tree.

Lamenting, the witch complained of her error while Kili suffered terrible pain. He fell to the ground, his hands grabbing fistfuls of dirt, wincing, he moaned loudly . Something was wrong and he did not know what to do. He wanted his brother there to help him, his uncle, but neither of them were there. It was silly of him to have thought he would have been alright, hunting in an unknown forest that he had gone alone. He wanted to prove that he was capable of doing things by himself, and now this. He felt his consciousness slip away his body collapsing with severe pain running through the entirety of his being.

After a while, he woke up with a terrible ache. He opened his eyes slowly and was terribly unhappy. There, before him, was the witch looking at him with concern. The look banished when Kili got up and tried to walk away from her. She stood with a plea, but was held back when the witch grabbed his tunic.

"You can not go!"

"Yes I can, let go of me!" He took hold of the witch’s hands. A great fright over took him at the sight of his hands, his eyes widening. "What - What???" He took a deep breath and felt the weight on his chest that had not been there before. "What happened to me?"

" A slight error. " She tried to calm him down.

"A LITTLE MISTAKE!?" Kili looked at her hands in terror. Hands that were small and weak, nothing like his usual self. He was now a female. He looked around and realized he was in a log cabin that smelled of animals and grass. He ran to one of the windows of the cabin and looked out seeing that it was late at night, and when he narrowed his eyes he caught sight of his reflection in the glass, the face of a beautiful young woman. He looked confused and reached for the reflection. He stopped short, realization finally catching up to him. "I am a woman! ! !"

"Yes! But I’m trying to fix this problem!" The witch seemed busy with a huge book with fur a cover.

"Problem!?" Kili put his hands on his head in despair.

"Shut your mouth boy! You are very lucky that I had even listened to you in the first place, otherwise I would not be helping you now. " She smiled at the young man/woman and looked up and down. "And honestly you should thank me."

"Why should I thank you?" Kili dropped his hands from his head to his side.

"Why, because you are ‘beautiful’," She turned her back to Kili, returning her attention to the book.

Kili was so angry that his ears burned hot with his barely bridled rage that washed out his shame.

"I do not want to be beautiful, want to go back to what I was!" He whimpered.

The witch had all her attention focused on the book, completely ignoring Kili . She read each line and at one of them she smiled. Kili noticed and was curious. He came to her side and glanced over her shoulder.

"Did you find anything to solve this problem?" He looked at her face.

The witch just shrugged and smiled wider. “No. I found an old recipe for blueberry pie, I had thought this lost, hohohohohoho.” Kili just rolled his eyes and walked away turning to waste some time and explore the cabin.

It was a nice cabin with a fireplace and fur draped everywhere. It was cozy, like a home should be. He smiled at children’s toys on a bed. There was a solitary doll. He walked over and picked it up. He stroked the doll’s face and placed it right back where he found it. He noticed a desk with some papers, he ran his hand over the wood and saw a crumpled piece of paper and stopped. He smoothed it and read it.

 

* Dear Mom,  
I rather die then live without his love. I’m leaving. I wanted to tell you how happy I was to discover this feeling of love, but I can not put words to such happiness when I had it. All I can do is write my last words.  
Whoever took my heart had a thin beard and hair the color of chocolate. His eyes were piercing and his lips curled into a smile almost childlike. He was strong and after several days of meeting him he kissed me. It was my first kiss mama. He was so gentle, he hugged me, told me I was beautiful and that he wanted to live with me forever. He talked about his bow and how he was a good hunter. He talked about how he owned a house and how good it was to be with me.  
He said nice things to me. He said he loved me. And I told him that I loved him as well, but he asked me to prove that I loved him. I asked him how I could do such a thing, and he asked me to sleep with him, and gave him my love.  
I did, I slept with him. It was wonderful, he treated me with kindness, I whispered in his ear, told him that my body was his, and he told me I was really beautiful. We made vows of love and he left me with marks for all to see that he had taken me.  
Remember when you asked me about the little purple marks on my neck? Those were the marks he had left on me. I’m sorry I lied, that I said it was a little accident with gathering wood. Also I want to apologize for letting it all happen.  
I love you, mom. He lied to me. I believed every word of it, until I saw it, mommy. I went to buy herbs and saw him courting a nice girl. I followed him to an alleyway. I felt my heart break at the sight. When I moaned in terror, he saw me. I was paralyzed , and he came at me angry and grabbed my hair tightly. The woman fled and he took me right there, painfully, tearing my dress and hurting me. It hurt a lot. He said I was just a slut in the forest and no one would marry me. He hit me and I could not defend myself, I couldn’t believe it.  
I’m sorry mom, I was weak. And I do not want to be here anymore. The wounds he gave me are great, and I do not want to live anymore.  
Goodbye Mom . I love you very much . **

 

Kili had tears in his eyes. That was obviously the daughter’s letter to the Witch. Some tears fell on the paper and he placed it on the table. The witch only observed hold the book in her arms. She ventured a few steps and stopped just behind Kili.

"She was a good girl…"

"I’m sorry." Kili wiped at his tears and turned to the witch.

"This was not your fault. The biggest problem I see is that this boy she loved so much, not only hurt her, but you as well. His description so like yours… Come boy , I think I can solve half the problem." She reached out and he took Kili’s hand, guiding him to the center of the hut.

With firmness in his gaze, Kili looked into her eyes and said. “You and your daughter will be avenged, I promise.”

The witch stared at those eyes for a second and collected Kili into an embrace. Kili was a bit surprised but returns the hug clearly hearing the witch cry. He stroked her back trying to calm her down.

"Madam Witch, I can have a female body , but do not know how to handle it, forgive me."

The witch laughed and pulled away from the youth, pinching one of his cheeks. Kili offered one of his brightest smiles and gave the witch a friendly pat.

"How could I confuse you with that horrible man?" She closed her eyes and began to speak in a foreign tongue, weaving a new spell. She opened her eyes, and said. "Young man, I will not be able to break all of this hex, but I can make it less painful. Yes, you will become a woman for a few days after the full moon when it is on top of the sky, but this spell can only be broken when you find true love, and they alone can save you from this tragedy. " Kili began to feel something fluctuate inside of him, and held strong to the hands of the witch. A light came. It brightened and shone until his body was back to normal, and he felt as if he was floating.

He looked at his own body and grinned. ” I CAME BACK! I am me once more! Thank you witch! ” Kili looked at himself and rejoicing, but the witch pulled him back to reality.  
"Remember young man! The spell still holds I could not break the whole of it… "

Kili cut Witch off. “I know, I know! And only true love will save me. Easy, just have to fall in love. Mom has love to spare and Fili, my brother, he loves me too.” Kili smiles.  
The witch hit Kili upside the head. “If it were that simple boy! Family love will have no effect on this hex. True love is not the same as family bounds, you have to find a stronger love.”

" … But our love is strong… " Kili murmurs.

"But it’s not romantic love, it is not love that you want to be close to no matter what, kissing and lie with someone." She looks at Kili. "If you do not find true love in 7 bloody moons, the curse may become permanent " She sighs.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me…?" Kili swallows, a fear deep in him raising.

"Yes." She takes a deep breath. "If you love someone, and that someone does not love your true self…"

" I…"

"Die."

Kili was unbelievable, it was really serious. He could die…

Kili suddenly heard a moan and he’s pulled from memory. Thorin shifted slightly, and was moving slowly. He sat up with some effort, seemingly dazed. Kili just watched without doing anything. Thorin lurched sideways trying to get up to his feet. He leaned against the table to steady himself. He looked around as if trying to tell where he was.

"Ah yes… the house of Balin and Dwalin…" he murmured, turning to the young woman. Thorin blushed with shame of not knowing the name of the youth after what had happened, not sure what to do in this awkward situation he pretended to listen. Before breaking the long silence. " Er … so uh … Miss can you go?"

The first thing that came to mind was of Kili ‘Gross!’ But he did not move. He smiled. 

Thorin just noticed that the girl did not seem afraid of him, even after what happened, so he decided it would be more convincing if he gave a threat.

"If you do not leave now, I’ll kill you." It was cold to say, but he had to. Though he never had harmed an innocent, he was not about to start risking that chance of it happening.  
Kili felt a chill down his spine, his smile gone. “My life has been at risk for along time, Thorin.” She shrugged and went to the basket, grabbing an apple.

Thorin chafed a bit with the attitude of the young woman, and grabbed her arm. “Get out!” He growled.

"No!" she growled back.

Thorin stared. He was about to threaten her again when the front door opened.

"THORIN," called a familiar voice. It was Dwalin. "Let Ki-"

"Noooooooooo!!" Kili cried so loudly with such an acute pitch that it hurt Thorin’s ears He released her and winced. Quickly covering his ears with his clawed hands. Dwalin was paralyzed looking at the beautiful young woman with wide eyes. Both helpless in shock.

So Kili decided to be the one to move, pushing Dawalin outside and whispering, “He does not know. Do not tell him, he cannot know!”

Dwalin was almost tripped back from all of her pushing. He grabbed the girl’s arms and lifted her off the ground with ease. She was angry. “HUH!”

"So Thorin, you met my…." he tried to think of something but only ended up confused as to what to say.

"NIECE!" Kili shouted.

"Hostess! " Dwalin confirmed a little late.

"Niece?" Thorin’s eyes widened, he didn’t know that Balin had children. "Balin had married?"

Dwalin squinted at the girl, who smiled and shrugged blushing. Kili had to invent something constructive and quick and it was the only thing he could think of.

"Let’s say … I ‘m the result of a dalliance." Kili gestured with his hands.

"A bastard then." Thorin continued, dry and cold. He took his hands from his ears, he reached for the girl seeing her shake from being called a bastard child.

"Lord Dwalin, get me out of here." Kili was angry and stuck her tongue out at Thorin.

"Accursed woman! " Growled Thorin.

Dwalin led Kili out of the house and through the fields that shone in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here, Kili?" Dwalin demanded.

"The witch and my mother made this pie for you and Balin. Fili is covering for uncle Thorin in the village, I offered to bring the pie to you." Kili explained as he watched the house.  
"And they let you?" Dwalin was angry.

"There was no one else. And it’s better than staying at home for seven long days. The town is horrible for hiding in, especially after what had happened. And Sir Balin discovered why I ran away from home one day because I was bored. So… delivering a pie gave me something to do besides going into the village."

"Never go into the village again as a girl. A lady like you in the midst of big guys- need I remind you, you were almost raped in a tavern!" Dwalin exclaimed.

"Almost." Kili lifted a finger with pride and a smile on his face.

"Do not play with it! If my brother and I were not there, it would have been your end. And the witch has made it clear that any abuse you suffer and lose … your … you know. Would result in your death." Dwalin stared.

"I know…" Kili pouted. "I’ll go home." Kili turned, but was soon pulled back by Dwalin.

"No, you will not." Dwalin looked at Kili and with enthusiasm guided to the youth back to the house.

"What do you mean ‘no’?" Kili was confused and tried to struggle free.

"Today is the feast of the village … and unfortunately there are more drunks on the streets than you think, I will not risk it." Dwalin left no room for argument.

"And I’m safer with a werewolf!?" Kili protested.

"That wolf is your Uncle. Thorin would never touch a hair on your head. Though…" Dwalin continued walking toward the house.

"Though…?" Kili stared still confused.

"Nothing." Dwalin pushed Kili inside the house. "Stay here, I’ll find Balin, when I do, I will return as soon as possible." So Dwalin closed the door leaving Thorin and Kili alone in the house.

Kili stared at the door for a few minutes. Thorin just watched the girl. She seemed upset, but did not move. He sits on the floor. She gave a strong sigh.

"Why are you naked?" she asks suddenly.

Thorin was bland, remembering that the little girl saw him completely naked and semi transformed.

"When it happens to me , usually my clothes tear up and is painful. As to not have to explain to my sister and my nephews about the shredded clothes, I decided to hide in this house of my cousins’, albeit without my clothes." Thorin looked sadly at the window.

'Aaaahn that explains a lot … ' Kili thought. ” How long have you been cursed to be a … wolf?” kili still faced the door.

"From a battle long ago, I had been with my grandfather and father, they fought bravely. A pale Orc cursed me, cutting me with a cursed wolf claw, so the curse passed on to me. Since then on full moon nights, I become wolf, for 7 nights."

"Why seven nights?"

"Balin and Dwalin showed me to a witch in the forest that could not take all the curse from me, she had… softened, it the best she could."

Kili felt strongly that this was the same witch that he knew. She had done the same thing with his uncle as she had done to him, in a sense. He was sure of it and it made him angry that she couldn’t help Thorin more than she had, not being able to yell about it he only kicked the door with his foot, hard. He turned to Thorin and raised his hand with the apple, which he had dropped.

"Want an apple?" He offered.

"No, thank you." Thorin looked at the apple and smiled, showing sharp white fangs. 

He reached over and touched her mouth. He at his clawed hand and pulled it back, hiding it in the red mantel that still pulled over his shoulders. The girl laughed and took a good bite of the apple. The juice ran down her throat to her breasts. She made a little sound of exasperation and stuck your fingers between her breasts to try and wipe at juice. She licked her thumb giving it a little suck before taking another bite of the apple. Looking down to her breasts as if making sure no more juice went where it was not welcomed. Thorin watched every movement of the young woman finding it very seductive, but weird at the same time.

He noticed that the clothes she wore where of a young men and that she acted rather male-like.

"Why have I never heard of you before?" Thorin looked away.

Kili almost chokes on a piece of apple in his mouth. “Uh well … it is that I’m a secret in a sense.”

"Balin has never to keep secrets for me," Thorin lowered his head.

Kili wanted to amend what he had just said. “Well, I discovered that it is not a long ago.” Kili moved over to Thorin, sitting by his side. Thorin’s reaction was to move away a bit. “Do not be afraid … I do not bite.” Kili smiled brilliantly.

"I’m afraid I may hurt you." Thorin confessed.

"You really think Dwalin would leave me here with you, if he thought you would hurt me?" Kili raised a brow.

Thorin laughed and looks at the girl, showing only half of his face, as the other was covered by the mantel. “You’re right, girl.”

"I’m not a girl." Kili pouted.

"It is almost like my nephew, Kili, is talking." Thorin laughed again, remembering his youngest nephew.

Kili started, but realized that his uncle smiled fondly in memory. “Kili?”

"My nephew. As beautiful as you. Alias, you would care little for it." Thorin keeps the humble smile.

"Beautiful. Thanks, you too are beautiful. Tell me more about Kili?" Kili wanted to know what his uncle thought about him, and this was a great opportunity.

"He is a man you would like to meet. He has an easy smile and is very protective, always willing to help and show what he is capable of. He’s a great archer, if not the best I’ve ever met. He’s kind, sincere, … and in a way charming. I believe he has known several girls like his brother."

'Not true,' Kili thought. He had never met a girl intimately, but he did like the part of pride that Thorin had for him. His eyes glowing with happiness looked to Thorin. Thorin had no idea he was Kili. So taking advantage of that, Kili wanted to know more.

"You like him?" She approached.

Thorin lowered his head a little. He seemed to think over his answer. “Yes .. a lot.”

"How much?" Kili really wanted to know.

"Enough, he is my nephew." He was trying to hide his face in the hood.

Kili not detoured, his conviction great. “Do you love him?”

Thorin just lifted his head and stared at the young woman, now millimeters from his face, waiting for the answer. He was hot with embarrassment, thankful his fur covered up the red blush and just opened his mouth and closed it, thinking about what to say, but said nothing. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room and sat in front of the fireplace. Kili just watched without saying anything. She saw Thorin shift from one side to the other, twitching as if to get up and pace.

"I said …" Kili began.

"I’m tired … It is late, we should rest." Thorin cut Kili off. He closed his eyes, sitting on the floor with legs and arms crossed. He seemed to relax in the heat of the fire.

Kili rose from his seat and walked over to him. She took her red cloak and covered Thorin properly before joining him. He hugged himself to the werewolf’s side and put his chin on a broad shoulder, closing his eyes. Thorin was already asleep and just moved a little to settle. Both were there sitting waiting for Dwalin and Balin to come back from the village.

In the village Balin and Dwalin were drunk, laughing and almost falling, one leaning on the other. Both were in Dis’ house, being helped by the witch and Dis. Dis nudged Dwalin to know where Kili was and he replied that he was safe in their home in the forest, it would be fine, and Dis felt relieved.

Dwalin leaned onto Balin whispering in his ear, “Kili is with Thorin,” he laughs.

Balin busted into laughter, but being so disoriented and drunk he fell to the ground, asleep. Dwalin leaned against the brother and also fell asleep.


	3. The rain (storm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets were not meant to last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for the mistakes, english is not my native language. I hope you enjoy.

The crash woke Thorin with a start. He looked around and noticed a weight on his left thigh, curious he looked to the trembling figure flush against his thigh. He heard another bang, his strong arms grabbed the woman by the waist, holding her close. The young woman seemed distressed. He looks at the window and saw the reason for her condition, but still decided to ask.

"Are you afraid of the rain?" His voice was soft and worried.

"It is the storm, I... " a bright light cut through the darkness outside the window and she whimpered. "Oh... " She folded her arms in front of his chest and closed her eyes tightly. She bit her lips at the sound of another thunder clap. She put her hands over her ears and cringed.

Thorin showed compassion for the girl, trying to comfort her by sliding his hand down her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist. His first concern was to tend to the fear that beat in her chest. The girl looked at him in confusion, her eyes filled with tears, but before a word could leave her lips another thunder clap, even stronger ripped through the sky. She clung onto him shoving her face into his shoulder, hands pressing against her ears tightly. Thorin just hugged her tightly, tenderly calming her.

" Shhhhh it's just a storm. It will pass... " He rubbed her back.

"N -No ... the witch said, she - she said di- " she whimpered and shivered in the comforting embrace . His muscles were hard and warm, something she could hold onto in the wake of the storm.

"She said what?" Thorin 's voice was calm.

"3 days." She lamented sinking over Thorin's lap.

"Shhhh.... Ok, ok. I'm here, do not be like that." Thorin looked fondly to the woman covered by a long red hood and remembered Kili. How he hated storms and thunder, and was terrified of them. He recalled the many times he had to calm him down during stormy days. The girl had brown hair that was strikingly similar to Kili, but the fragile body, the appearance was not. He remembered what it he had to do to calm his nephew and unconsciously did the same.

With his deep voice he began to sing. His eyes closed slowly.

~ " *" ~  
Lay down your head  
And I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years  
Of loo -li , lai - ley  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love  
Que for the road you go

May you sail fair  
To the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls  
At your head and your feet  
And may you need never  
To banish misfortune  
May you find kindness  
In all that you meet

May there always be angels  
To watch over you  
To guard you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo -li , loo -li , lai - ley

May you bring love  
And may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return  
To the end your days  
Now fall of to sleep  
I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for awhile  
and sing  
Loo -li , lai - ley

May there always be angels  
To watch over you  
To guard you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo -li , loo -li , lai - ley  
Loo -li , loo -li , lai - ley

~ " *" ~

At the end of the song, a quiet pleasant formed, and only the sound of raindrops on the roof were heard. His eyes remained closed and his arms were still wrapped around the body of the young woman, but the trembling and whimpering were no longer present. He felt the tip of her delicate fingers on his face, but he would not open his eyes. The touch was gentle, affectionate and very well kept in memory. In his mind it was Kili, thanking him for the music without speaking a single word, just feeling it. Thorin remembered the gesture, when Kili was younger, much younger. Whenever he sang gently to Kili, his fingertips passed over his face saying, "Thank you." It was quiet, but never was empty.

Thorin admired that. The moment. The rain. Everything was calm until he felt the gentle warmth on his lips, a gentle touch and soft. Yet dared not to open his eyes, he only opened his lips lightly to say something. It was quiet, peaceful and raining outside. Nothing but their gentle breaths against each other's skin. Words cease to exist and only the sound of raindrops. Lips were pressed and he gained a faint taste, and he confirmed that time it was a kiss.

He feels the heat of her hand on his face, guiding him closer to deepen the kiss. She sucked lightly on his bottom lip and he responded to the kiss the same way. He slid his hands down her back and pulled her fully onto his lap. One hand traveled over the curves of her body, his palm wrapping around the nape of her neck. The girl let out a little moan, which only gave meaning to be, by vibrating against his lips. She pulled away and Thorin finally opened his eyes.

That look was penetrating, young, seductive and strong. She slide her hands down the sides of his face. Then, she pushed back his hood so she could look at him directly. She rested her hands on his shoulders and just watch. Thorin blush, giving a look of wanting to continue.

"No... we can't do this." She almost whispered.

"I understand." Thorin felt embarrassed. There was a pang in his stomach. He lowered his head and felt a pain in the body, but realized it was not for the transformation, but from the words of the young woman. He was impressed with it. It was just a girl, someone he had just met, but she had messed with his heart in such a short time.

"It's not you, it's me ..." She was sad and cupped Thorin 's face with both hands making him face her. "I... I have... " her eyes were pained.

A thousand things went through head Thorin and only one crossed his lips unintentionally.

"A husband?" Thorin's beautiful blue eyes widened in disbelief.

Kili looked incredulously at Thorin, his eyes were wide open, his eyebrows very high and mouth half open. Thorin was completely red; his face, the tips of the ears, right down to his neck and chest. She was practically equal to Kili to him and now, with that expression they could have been twins.

"Noooo... " was slow and she shook her head.

"So then what is it, Kili?" Thorin said awkwardly and somewhat angry as if he were actually talking to his nephew. He quickly realized his mistake of addressing the girl as such and tried to fix it. "Oh! ah... "

"I can not do certain things, Uncle Thorin! It's not as easy as- It's too difficult... " She stopped and dropped her hands. Their eyes meeting, realization flooding both of their minds of who and what she really was. " Ahn ... er ... "

Thorin looked at her. He let go of her, trying to move away from Kili as much as he could even with her seated on his lap. She quickly got up somewhat panicked and ran to the door. Thorin just watched without doing anything. She gave one last look at Thorin, who quickly looked to the side at the lit fireplace.

"I'm sorry!" She opened the door and ran out. But before she could run very far thunder clapped so hard that it sounded as if the sky gray sky apart. She froze in the middle of the rain that pelted down. Her clothes soaking quickly, she walked slowly and stumbled in her steps before falling to her knees hands over my ears, head bowed. She moaned as if in pain, holding still.

Inside the cabin Thorin heard the thunder, and that was enough to bring him back to reality. He got up. Seeing the door open, he pushed himself off of the floor and rushed outside.

"Kili!" He yelled unable to see far ahead. The sheets of rain beat down on him preventing him from seeing very far. He ran after the young woman, now he fears for his nephew, Kili.

Kili had shrunk down onto a tree root when she heard her name. She tried to shrug off the fears as best she could, but the lightning made her even more scared. She closed her eyes tightly and huffing her breath. Suddenly she felt someone's strong arms wrap around her. Thorin must have found her. She grabbed him while he pulled her into his arms, carrying her away.

The rain is strong quickly turning the ground into mud. He ran with Kili filling his arms to a wooden house that was not the hut owned by Balin and Dwalin. He placed her on the floor and took off his hood, showing his face. Kili looks up, eyes widening, he was not Thorin.

"Who ... are you? " Her lips trembled with cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music - Secret Garden - Sleepsong - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_cdXNWD1VY


	4. The Evil One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is in great danger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for the mistakes, english is not my native language. I hope you enjoy.

"I am Magnos." The man's voice was enticing for women, like a siren's song, but not for Kili. "And you are?"

"Why were you in the middle of a storm?" Kili was suspicious. There was a flash of lightening outside, thunder soon followed. Kili covered her ears, cowering on the floor.

Magnos approached her and took her in his arms.

"It's more polite to speak your name when addressing you." He took her to a room and laid Kili on a bed. "To answer your question, I was returning from the village feast." He leaned over the youth and ran a hand across hers face. "I never had imagined I would find a beautiful young woman on the way..."

Kili felt a chill down her spine. She tried to get up, to get out of the bed, but was pressed down on the bed again. She frowned and looked straight into the eyes of the man before her.

"Let me go..." She growled.

"I'm sorry, I can not do that." His voice was meek. His wavy brown hair fell over his shoulders and he pulled his black hood back showing his blue tunic. He slid his hands over Kili's body, taking in the gentle curves of the body under him. Kili reacted quickly, smacking the hands away and jumping off of the bed.

"Thank you for the help, but I must go!" Kili was nervous. Even though she was dripping wet and cold she went for the door to try to leave but stopped when a wave of dizziness made her vision swim. She did not quite understand what was happening to her body; Why was she suddenly feeling weak? "What? ... " She turned to the man and saw his satisfied smile. "What have you done!?" Her eyes widened.

He got out of bed slowly, moving toward Kili. She took a few steps back, but her body seemed limp and did not obey her commands. Magnos held up his hand showing a claw strapped to a finger.

"I really like you... You are so beautiful." He got close enough to press Kili up against the door. "It's strange that my gift to seduce with words had no effect on you. Strange because every woman is seduced by my words..." He broke the tie of Kili's red cloak, dropping it to the floor. He touched Kili's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kili turned away. "As my gift had no effect, I had to poison you."

Kili stared trying to stammer out an answer, but not a word came out. He smiled at her, and pressed his finger to his lips showing off the small claw.

"Shh, no need to say anything, after all the poison I used makes it so you can't talk." He was quiet in his words and Kili further widened her eyes, feeling her body fall helplessly. Mangos caught her with one hand and the other grabbed Kili's face making her look at him. "Do not worry, my beautiful flower of the field. You will see everything that I do with you, feel all of it. Your body belongs to me now." He stared at her. "Why do you have to look strong? I like that, reminds me a girl in the forest, a disgusting whore, yet delicious daughter of a witch. I still remember that skin... "

Kili stopped breathing for a brief second, he spoke of the daughter of the Forest Witch. That was good because he had been hunting that bastard, but so terrible being caught in this situation.

He slid the hand holding Kili's face down to one breast, squeezing the soft flesh. Kili growled angrily. Magnos laughed and threw her on the bed. Kili fell like a rag doll. Her hair spread out on the bed, and furs. Her face turned sideways with parted lips, open arms and legs hanging off the bed. Magnos examined the clothing Kili wore; dark blue tunic, completely male in style. Boots and pants too masculine.

"What a peculiar taste you have, a girl so beautiful, dressed as a young man. " He approached the bed, taking off his own coat and silk blouse exposing his bare chest. "Well, we don't want those wet clothes remaining on you for too long, you can catch a cold, and I want to enjoy this evening, and perhaps many others as well."

He undid Kili's belt, opening her tunic. Slipping an arm behind her back, he lifted her limp body enough to work the tunic off slowly, the material slipping, slowly revealing the transparent blouse underneath that stuck to the well formed body. He smiled and tore it the rest of the way off and threw it in a corner. He dropped her letting her fell back on the bed again. His eyes traced over her figure admiring the young body; small shoulders and smooth muscles. Medium breasts drawn with the wet silk glued to them as well as the slender waist and round hips. He licked his lips at the sight. Kili felt disgust turn her stomach so hard that it hurt. She tried to murmur something, but he ignored it.

He put his hands on Kili's thighs, and pressed feeling the tone muscles. "Such strong legs." He slid his fingertips into the waistband of Kili's pants and undoes the tie, tugging at the pants until they were down to her knees. He took care in roving Kili's boots as if she was some princess. Kili could not fight it, to kick him off, to defend herself. She was angry and scared.

The rain continued to pour outside and thunder drumming in the sky, and all Kili could do was have tears in her eyes. Magnos taking hers pants off and observed her male underpants.

"More surprises every time, you're a different kind of girl." He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up, burying his face into her chest. He then took hold of the hem of the silk blouse and pulled it over Kili's head, letting Kili slip back into bed. Revealing a corset over a fine white blouse, these too were wet. Kili trembled as Magnos was slow in removing the rest of her wet clothing.

"Something is missing..." He looked at Kili with lust and raised his head to look around the room. He looked back and saw the red hood. "Ah ... what is missing? "

Magnos strip all clothing Kili leaving only socks that reached up to Kili's thighs. He ran his hands over her from head to her feet, sliding his fingers between her breasts, down the curve of her belly, to the hips and between her legs. He then turned and picked up the red cape from the floor, rather glad the thick fabric was not as wet as before. He smiled and placed it over Kili's side, who could only hold a look of hatred for the man.

"This look just makes me more excited."

He took hold of Kili, smelling perversely at one breast, sniffing up to her neck, and licked her cheek giving a small kiss at the end. He moved Kili, wrapping her in the red cloak like a beautiful princess being taken for a walk while she slept. Tears of hatred bag to roll down Kili's cheeks, the storm outside that had scared her so badly seemed such a minor thing now, in the face of the man that was taking her without her permission.

She did not want to be there. He was abusing her body and that meant only one thing, Kili's death. That filth was making her sick, she wanted to vomit so badly. She could not do anything, her body would not work no matter what she tried and all she could do was glare.

He placed Kili carefully on the covers and pulled a bit of the cloak over her breasts. He then spread the rest out, adjusting Kili like a doll. He pulled back and admired his work. Kili was beautiful, only socks and a little hood that covers her breasts. Her arms are held out, legs crossed. It was a very sexy pose for Magnos, especially with the look of fury that she gave him.

Magnos had never seen such beauty before and it did things to him. It made him want to take his time, to appreciate the splendor of this creature.

"You're beautiful... So beautiful , like a goddess on the earth."

Kili rolled her eyes. Magnos just smiled and leaned against the door, his eyes drinking in the sight before him.

"Is a creature so divine as yourself, still hold purity? As in, say, a virgin?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kili 's eyes widen as she tried to murmur in desperation, trying in vain to move.

"Oooh, that's a yes?" Magnos approached Kili and grabbed hold of her legs. He shamelessly spread them, looking at Kili's sex. He held her thighs open and took his time admiring the vaginal folds. Kili whimpered in desperation, this was a nightmare! Then came the excited voice of Magnos .

"I 'm lucky!" He lowered Kili 's legs and leaned over her body, releasing her legs. "A virgin..." He licked her lips. "It will be a pleasure to deflower this virgin pussy." He smiled wide. The only thought of Kili was ' Vulgar, bastard '. Magnos licked the tears falling from her eyes and walks away again.

"Do not worry, we still have time , I'll just prepare some things." He then sent an air kiss to Kili and left the room closing the door slowly.

Outside, Magnos smiled looking at the door and walked backwards.

"Good luck..."

Magnos backed into something hard, hot puffs of breath pushed against the back of his neck. A fearful chill ran down his spine. He slowly turned being greeted with startling blue eyes and the black fur of a giant wolf. 

From inside the room, Kili could hear the screams of Magnos and the growl of an animal followed by as sharp bark. The fear of death was thick in Kili's heart, first from being raped and dying from the witch's curse, now... Now there was a beast inside, after it was done with Magnos it would certainly look for more prey. She would be next and there was nothing she could do about it. So, she squeezed her eyes closed as tight as she could, expecting the worst to happen.

Suddenly the door opened. Kili eye's snapped open. Her only thought was that death was on its way. She tried to whimper something, sounds of claws scraped across the floor with every step. Something furry past her vision, Kili tried to follow it with her eyes until her eyes were straining and she couldn't see straight. The animal came closer, a muzzle coming up to her foot. Kili closed her eyes, bracing for the bite she was certain would follow. But she only felt the tickle of whispers, the wiggle of a nose. Then long legs came onto the bed. Kili didn't want to die, but if it was going to happen he didn't want to do it while cowering. He opened his eyes in time to see a tongue pass over his vision, the creature licking him. He stared, wide eyed at the animal.

It was a black wolf, with some silver dusting its fur. He was big and strong, and his eyes were a mesmerizing ice blue, but he did not appear aggressive. The wolf went back to licking Kili's face. Kili being ticklish made a sound akin to laughter, the fear once in her heart starting to loosen allowing her to smile with her eyes, but her mouth still hanging open, a few tears fell down that the wolf licked up, like wiping at her tears. The wolf nudged her with his nose. He looked pained for the state that Kili was in, as if she were in great danger and did not know what to do. Kili tried to calm him, muttering and trying to speak but nothing came out except throaty sounds, then she stared at the wolf, who noticed and glared. Kili tried to think calming thoughts, as if her thoughts were strong enough the wolf would hear.

'Calm... Calm... I'm fine... ' Kili raised her eyebrows just a little, causing her face became serene.

The wolf took a sad expression and lowered his head slightly, never losing eye contact. He grabbed one end of the red cape and put over Kili's naked body, then repeated it with the other end. Kili became a red bundled package. Kili was curious. Why would the wolf cover her? That was not a normal thing for wolves to do. The wolf took hold of the cloak as best as he could with the tips of the teeth and hoisted Kili as she was in a cloth bag and turned, but before he walked through the door, an arrow hit him in the shoulder.

Kili closed his eyes waiting for the fall, but did not. The wolf held Kili firmly up, and growled.

"WOLF BASTARD! DROP IT!" Magnos screamed in fury, his forehead bleeding and a bow and arrow in hand, pointed directly at the wolf's head.

The wolf just snuffed raising his muzzle in defiance. Kili had to admit, she liked its attitude. Magnos was furious.

"Filthy animal! " Magnos approached.

The wolf lowered his head and placing Kili gently on the ground. With a small movement he actually pulled the arrow from his shoulder. Kili watched in amazement in the wolf. He looked to her as if to check to see if she was okay. He turned to Magnos, he lifted his head and howled a piercing strong howl. Magnos felt a chill down his spine. He released the arrow. The wolf turned and quickly jumped onto Magnos shoving him to the wall. The wolf landed gracefully and just sneered.

Kili could see everything and felt a real satisfaction in seeing Magnos being attacked by the intelligent wolf. The wolf lowered his head, looking to Kili as if to make sure that everything was fine and Kili confirmed her gaze.

Magnos suddenly appeared behind the wolf and Kili 's eyes widened in distress. Understanding, the wolf ran its shoulder into him, shoving him back against the wall. The wolf grabbed Magnos' arm, biting down harder and harder until he felt the breaking of bone between his jaws. Magnos screamed. The wolf let go, his large paws stomping down on the man's chest. He looked straight into Magnos' eyes before he turned and bit down on the hunter's leg, relishing at the feeling of yet another bone breaking. Magnos' screams cut off as his eyes rolled back and he fainted from the pain. The wolf left the body and went to Kili. It did the same as before, lowering his head, gathering up the cloth in his mouth and picked Kili up.

Kili noticed that the wolf was bleeding, and stared at him in concern. The wolf just walked slowly out of the hut. On the porch he slowly looked around, the rain continued and did not show any signs of letting up any time soon. The wolf looked toward the forest, seeming to think of a solution. He went around, running through the rain, deep into the forest. There, under a tree was a cave, lined by roots, well away from the cabin of Kili's attacker.

He put Kili down on a pile of soft grass and dry leaves. He paced a bit, finding a good spot to lay down close to her body, covering part of her with his own, trying hard to protect her from the cold and the noises of the storm. It was perfect, it was as if the wolf knew Kili.

Kili came to think that the wolf was a guardian spirit of the forest, she wanted to caress those soft bristles, but her ability to move had not returned. With all that had happened, feeling safe with her guardian, protected from unknown dangers now, relieved and surrendered sleep against the warm body that black and silver wolf.


End file.
